The Fraternal Twins
by fanficsrule2019
Summary: What if a certain blonde girl's parents gave birth to fraternal twins instead of just her? Who is the other twin? Where did they go? Will they face any mysteries at Anubis together again? / Rated T for language in later chapters! Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship! Please R and R! (:
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A short, blonde-haired woman and a tall, brown-haired man jump into an old truck outside of their small house. The man puts it in gear and shoots off down the street towards the local hospital. His wife of two years is in labor with twins.

The man, Joseph, grabs his wife's hand and squeezes it comfortingly while weaving through the rush hour traffic. "It's okay, honey. Take deep breaths, in and out, and relax. We'll be at the hospital in five minutes."

The woman, Lilly, nods and squeezes Joseph's hand back. "I can't wait to give birth and to bring our babies into the world."

A confused expression appears on Joseph's face as he pulls into the hospital's parking lot. "You're that excited? Most women would be screaming and freaking out."

Lilly smiles and walks slowly by Joseph as he leads her towards the hospital doors. "I guess I'm not most women, then."

Joseph beams and stops for a second to peck Lilly on the lips. "You're right. You're my woman. My woman and only mine. Forever."

Lilly smiles and blushes. She doesn't deserve a man as good as Joseph is to her, but she's not complaining.

LINEBREAK

A tall man in scrubs walks into the waiting room where Joseph is quietly sleeping in one of those colorful and uncomfortable chairs. He chuckles to himself and walks over to him. "Joseph," he says while shaking Joseph a little. "Lilly is out of surgery and your babies are here. They're perfect little bundles of joy. Sorry you couldn't come back, but you probably would've passed out within a minute."

Joseph slowly wakes up and rubs his eyes while adjusting to the many florescent lights on the ceiling. He smiles and gets up as he follows the doctor out of the waiting room and into a long hallway filled with nurses, doctors, and patients. "That's quite alright, Doctor Stevenson. I wanted to be there, you know, but I also didn't want to pass out right in the middle of it."

Doctor Stevenson nods. "I understand, Joseph. A lot of new dads are squeamish around blood. It happens all of the time." He and Joseph stops and he points to a room at the end of the hall on the left. "That's the nursery. Lilly is in there. She insisted on being wheeled in there so she could see the babies. You can go in now."

Joseph smiles and thanks Doctor Stevenson as he walks towards the nursery. A nurse lets him in with a smile, and he finds Lilly sitting in a wheelchair with two babies wrapped in pink and blue swaddling cloth in her arms. He walks over to her, and she hands him the baby boy.

The boy has dark green eyes and a tuft of dark blonde hair on the top of soft, tan head. Lilly knows that he will be handsome and charming when he gets older. The girl also has green eyes, but a lighter shade, and a tuft of dark blonde hair on her soft, pale head. Joseph knows that she will be the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, besides his wife, when she gets older.

Joseph smiles down at the baby boy in his arms and runs his index finger gently across his soft face in admiration. _Being a_ _father is the most amazing feeling in the world,_ he thinks. He looks at Lilly and his baby girl in her arms and smiles again. "Have you figured out the names yet, Lilly?"

Lilly shakes her head and stares at her baby girl as she sleeps silently in her arms. "No, but I will soon." She sighs as she breaks the news she's been thinking about ever since she found out that she was pregnant with _twins_. "Joseph, we can't keep both of them. We can barely afford one! We need to put one of them up for adoption!"

Joseph sighs, too, and a tear runs down his face. "I know, sweetie, but not for adoption to some random couple. If we do that, they'll never see each other again! We need to let Eric and Tammy adopt one! Tammy isn't able to have kids, and they want one so bad! And, if they adopt one, they'll have a pretty good chance of seeing each other again one day!"

Lilly nods and lets a tear fall. "Okay, but which one?"

"Which one was born first?"

Lilly sniffles. "The boy was."

Joseph sighs. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but that's the one that Eric and Tammy are getting."

LINEBREAK

A Week Later

Eric, a rather tall man with light brown hair, signs his signature on the adoption papers. He reads the name and smiles. He's always liked that name. He takes the boy from Tammy, a rather short woman with light blonde hair, so she can sign the papers. He walks over to Lilly, Joseph, and their beautiful baby girl. "I'm glad that you two called us instead of some random family. He'll be taken care of."

Lilly hands the girl to Tammy for a second as she breaks down into Joseph's arms. Joseph sighs and rubs Lilly's back gently. "No. Thank you!" he says. "You two are the best friends that any married couple could ask for."

Tammy checks the time on her watch. She hugs Lilly and Joseph and snuggles the baby girl. "We should be going now, guys."

Joseph nods since his wife is sort of speechless. "Again, guys. Thank you so much. Have a safe trip back! Bye, buddy. I'll miss you! Maybe we can see each other again."

The baby boy starts to cry and he holds his tiny hand out. Everyone thought that it would've been toward Lilly and Joseph, but it was actually toward the baby girl in Lilly's arms. He doesn't stop crying as Tammy gets in the backseat of the small car while holding him.

A tear runs down the baby girl's face as she looks up at her crying mother. She wants to go, too.

**Hey, guys! I decided that while I'm waiting for characters for my OC story, that I should start another one! By the way, I need THREE more boys! That means that I have three stories that I'm working on! That's a lot, especially with school, so my update days are Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, and any other vacation day or when I get free time!**

**Anyway, this is the prologue for my new story, The Fraternal Twins! It's going to be a S3 thing, so the real S3 and TOR don't exist in this story! I hope you guys liked it! Please review who you think the twins are (I'll reveal that in the next chapter), follow, and favorite! If I get ONE review by anyone, I'll post the next chapter today because I'm really excited about this story!**

**I'll also update The Mysteries of Frobisher Academy today, so look out for that! Thanks for reading, guys! I love you! (:  
~fanficsrule2019**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Nina smiles and walks into the house before her. It's her senior year at Amun Boarding School, and she's going to make it the best damn year ever. Hopefully, the mysteries will stop, and Sibuna and everyone else can have a normal year for once. It _is _the House of Anubis, though, so that's unlikely. Nina walks up to her room she shares with Amber and sets her suitcase down in front of her bed. Unpacking can wait awhile.

Nina races out of her room, down the staircase, and into the common room. "Hey, guys!"

Everyone looks up from what they're doing and sees Nina standing by the common room door with her arms held out like she was about to hug the air. Amber gets up and jumps into her arms, and everyone else follows Amber's actions.

In a matter of seconds, everyone is in a huge group hug with Nina and Amber in the middle.

Eventually, Nina and Amber are released and are breathing heavily from being squished by eight more people. Nina laughs and everyone hugs again, except individually this time. "It feels good to be home with all of you guys again," Nina says.

Patricia smiles. "Agreed!"

Eddie looks at Sibuna or whatever they called it - Nina, Alfie, Fabian, Patricia, and Amber. "Guys," he says quietly. "I know I'm not a member of the Scooby Gang thing, but I need to talk to all of you. Now."

LINEBREAK

Everyone sits in Eddie's, Fabian's, and Mick's room while Eddie paces in front of everyone. "Okay. Does anyone remember when we found out that I was the Osirian or some other shit last year?"

Everyone nods with confused looks on their faces.

Eddie sighs and continues to pace. "Great. Anyway, when I got here about two hours ago, dad called me and told him to come to school because he had something to tell me. I figured that it would be like a father-son bonding thing or something, so I went, but it wasn't. When-"

Amber's eyes widen. "What was it!?"

Patricia glares at Amber and hits her with a pillow. "He was about to tell us, Amber!"

Eddie laughs and then turns serious again. He sits down in the floor. "Anyway, when I got there, dad yanked me into his office and locked the door. He started to say something really, really fast, and I made him slow down. Then, he kept muttering something about how I'll see my family again. It was super creepy."

Fabian's brow furrows. "But the only you have are him and your mother."

Eddie nods. "Exactly! That's why I called you guys because I think it has something to do with being the Osirian!"

Nina nods as she understands the situation a little more. "I bet it does. When I found out that I was the Chosen One, I was told the same thing by Sarah. Then, I found out that I was an Egyptian descendant! I bet that's what he was talking about!"

Alfie nods and pats Eddie on the back. "Yeah, dude. Everything's fine. I'm sure that's what he was talking about."

Amber eyes widen again. "Or he could have been saying that Eddie was about to die soon, and that he was going to see his dead family members in Heaven!"

Nina hits Amber in the head with a pillow. "Amber!" everyone scolds in unison.

Eddie gulps, and his eyes widen, too. He gets up and walks out of the room. He needs some fresh air and a place to think about all of this.

Nina sighs and gets up. "I'll talk to him. I understand how he feels the most." She opens the door and gets halfway out before she turns around. "When Eddie and I get back, we need to get him initiated. He needs to know _everything_."

LINEBREAK

Mick watches Eddie and Nina walk out of the front door five minutes apart. He sniggers and looks at Mara, Joy, and Jerome. "It looks like Nina has taken up with Eddie, guys."

LINEBREAK

Eddie sighs and sits on the cool, leaf-covered ground. He runs a hand through his hair and looks at all of the beautiful autumn scenery. He discovered this clearing in the woods last year around Christmas time when he was walking around and looking at the snow-capped trees. He closes his eyes. He inhales and exhales deeply.

_Snap._

Eddie's eyes widen, and he quickly gets off of the ground. He clenches his fists and walks toward where he thinks the sound came from. He sees long, blonde hair peeking out from behind a tree in the distance. He quietly walks over to that tree and gets the person or thing behind it in a headlock.

"Eddie! Let me go!"

Eddie sighs with relief and laughs. He lets the thing go. "Nina, don't do that again! You scared the hell out of me!"

Nina laughs, too. "I'm sorry!" _How did he find the Sibuna clearing? _Nina thinks.

Eddie scratches the nape of his neck. "So what are you doing out here, Nina?"

Nina smiles and hugs herself. Her thin sweater isn't providing much warmth. "I came to see if you were all right. Amber can be a little insensitive sometimes, you know."

Eddie nods and wraps his warm leather jacket around Nina, revealing his red, tight long-sleeved thermal polo shirt. "I'm fine. The only person I know in my family that's dead is my grandpa. He took me on my first fishing trip with dad when I was three."

Nina smiles and imagines little Eddie running around and trying to fish with Mr. Sweet and his grandfather. She laughs. "Do you want to be an official member of Sibuna?"

Eddie laughs, too, and smirks at Nina. "I'm your protector. I don't have a choice. Right?"

"Right."

LINEBREAK

Nina gets off of the log and smiles. "Hey, guys! Come on! We need to get Eddie initiated, but, first, Amber has something to say."

Amber walks up to Eddie and looks up at him. "I'm sorry, Eddie. I tend to speak before I think like Patricia acts before she thinks." Her eyes widen, she laughs nervously. "Oops. I did it again."

Eddie laughs, too, and hugs Amber. "It's fine, Amber. I do that all of the time, and everyone makes mistakes."

"Now, let's get this show on the road!" Nina exclaims. "Eddie, what did you bring that's very valuable to you?"

Eddie gets up and takes a small piece of paper out of his pocket. He smiles and shows it to everyone. "It's the first picture my mom ever took of dad and I."

The picture is of a younger Mr. Sweet holding a baby boy wrapped in blue swaddling cloth in the front yard of their old house. He has a huge smile on his face and it appears that the boy does, too.

"Awe!" Amber squeals.

Nina laughs. "Throw it in the fire, Eddie."

Eddie looks down at the fire and his eyes widen. "What!?"

Fabian takes the picture from Eddie and takes his phone out. He moves his phone in front of the picture and then hands it back to Eddie. "There. I scanned the picture. It's on my phone. Now, I can take it off of my phone and print it."

Eddie smiles and throws it in the fire. "Thanks, dude."

Nina smiles and does the Sibuna sign. "Now, repeat after me. I, Eddie Miller-Sweet, promise to keep the secrets of this club and stand by my fellow club members Nina Martin, Amber Millington, Fabian Rutter, Alfie Lewis, and Patricia Williamson."

Eddie does the Sibuna sign, too. "I, Eddie Miller-Sweet, promise to keep the secrets of this club and stand by my fellow club members Nina Martin, Amber Millington, Fabian, Rutter, Alfie Lewis, and Patricia Williamson."

Fabian smiles and fist bumps Eddie. "Welcome to Sibuna, Eddie. You have a lot to learn."

**Hey, guys! I know this chapter was pretty boring, but it'll get better! I hope you liked this chapter! I might update this again today, and I'll also update The Mysteries of Frobisher Academy later today! Please review, follow, and favorite! Thanks, guys! Love you, bye! (:  
~fanficsrule2019**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Eddie nods and sits down on the log in the middle of Nina and Amber. "What do I need to know, guys?"

Nina laughs. "A lot. Two years ago, Sibuna had to find the Cup of Ankh before Rufus. We succeeded, but we almost got killed. It was horrible. Last year, we had to go into the tunnels and complete all of the tasks to find the Mask of Anubis before Rufus, and before we were killed by Senkhara. We almost died then, too."

Eddie mouth drops. "You guys went through all of that by yourself!?"

Fabian nods. "Well, you were here for half of the second mystery, so we technically weren't by ourselves."

Eddie laughs and throws a small pebble at Fabian. It hits him in the knee. "I wonder what we're going to face this year?"

Patricia laughs and wraps her arms around herself. "Probably something super dangerous and life-threatening, knowing ancient Egyptian ghosts, tasks, Rufus, Sweetie, Victor, and Frobisher."

Eddie sighs and shakes his head. "I seriously can't believe that dad was part of Victor's 'secret society.'" Suddenly, Eddie's phone rings. He reads the caller ID and groans. "Speak of the Devil, guys. It's dad." He hands the phone to Nina. "You answer it. I really don't wanna talk to him right now."

Nina sighs and answers Eddie's phone. "Hello?"

"Nina? It's Mr. Sweet. Is Edison around right now?"

Nina smiles. "No. Do you need anything, Mr. Sweet?"

"Yes, I do. Can you and Edison come to my office soon. I have some important mail for you two from Evelyn and Sandy."

Nina's brow furrows. "Um, sure. Bye, Mr. Sweet. We'll be there soon."

"Thank you. Bye, Nina."

Nina hangs up the phone and gives it back to Eddie. "He wants Eddie and I to come to his office because he has important mail for us."

Amber and Alfie look at each other. "That can't be good," they say in unison.

Patricia nods. "Yeah!"

Eddie looks so confused. "Both of us?"

Nina nods. "Yeah. He said the mail was from Gran and your mom."

Eddie shrugs and stands up. "Let's go, then. I wanna get this over with."

LINEBREAK

Eddie and Nina walk into Mr. Sweet's office and see stacks of papers on his desk. Mr. Sweet smiles when he sees them. "Hello, you two!" he exclaims happily. "Sit down!"

Eddie scoffs and sits down. "What do you want, dad?"

Mr. Sweet hands the stack of papers to Eddie. "I cannot tell you. Read the letters. They're from Nina's grandmother and your mother, Eddie. Here is the key to my office. I'm going to let you read them in private. When you get done lock my office and keep the key. I have another one." He walks out without a word.

Eddie shakes his head and lays the key on his father's desk. He opens the first letter with the letter opener and takes it out of the envelope. He straightens it and begins to read it. "Dear, Nina and Eddie. There are some of your precious baby pictures in this envelope. I want you to look at them closely and study them. If you can't see what I want you to see, read Sandy's letter. -Evelyn."

Eddie takes the pictures out of the envelope and looks at them carefully. In one black and white photo, there is a newborn baby boy asleep and drooling and a newborn baby girl asleep. His brow furrows. "I know that this is me, but who's the girl?"

Nina shrugs and takes another photo out of the envelope. This one is in color and the boy and girl look about one. The girl is smiling with a red Christmas dress on, and the boy is pulling at the bow-tie on his baby tuxedo. "I know that's me because I have pictures of me at home in that dress, but I don't know who the boy is!"

"Let's look at some more, then!"

Eddie takes another picture out of the envelope. This one is in color, and the children look like they're between three and four. The little girl is smiling widely while leaning up against the side of an oak tree in a pink sundress. They boy is leaning beside her in khaki shorts and a pink polo shirt. He sighs. "That boy looks just like me when I was little!"

Nina's eyes widen when she gets a good look at the girl. "That girl is me, Eddie! I know it is!"

Eddie looks at Nina weirdly. "Are you sure, Nina?"

Nina nods. "Yes! Let's look at some pictures where we're older!"

Eddie pulls one out. The boy and girl look around thirteen or fourteen. The girl is wearing ripped, dark blue skinny jeans, grey converse, and a black t-shirt. The boy is wearing black high tops, a white t-shirt, ripped, dark jeans, and a black beanie with his blonde hair flipping out of it. They are both smiling brightly and leaning against a brick wall. They look like models.

"That is definitely me!" Eddie exclaims.

Nina nods. "And that's definitely me, too!"

Eddie rubs his eyes. "We must have been friends. Then, one of us could have moved away, and maybe we were brainwashed, so we couldn't remember each other if we met again!"

Nina sighs and shakes her head. "Eddie, this isn't a story or a movie. Maybe we were models?"

Eddie shrugs and looks at all of the pictures more closely. "We look almost exactly alike in every picture. Maybe we're related?"

"I don't know about that, but I do know that it's late. We should head back to the house."

Eddie nods. "Yeah. Let's go."

**Hey, guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Please continue to follow, favorite, and review! I love you all! (:**

**~fanficsrule2019**


End file.
